


Quiet

by gluedwithgold



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: smpc, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold/pseuds/gluedwithgold
Summary: Jensen loves the side of Jared no one else gets to see, and he loves their Sunday mornings together.





	Quiet

Jensen wakes up early Sunday morning, then quietly moves downstairs to the kitchen to start breakfast. Coffee first, so he can sip some while the bacon sizzles. He’s flipping the first of the pancakes when he hears movement above, Jared waking up and making his way to the bathroom. Good. He’ll be down just a few minutes before the food is ready. 

Less than five minutes later Jared pads into the kitchen, barefoot and yawning. He steps up behind Jensen, still sleep warm and smelling of toothpaste. He leans over and places a soft kiss to Jensen’s temple, pours a cup of coffee, then moves on around the kitchen island and settles in one of the big overstuffed chairs that face out the patio doors overlooking the back yard. Jensen barely hears it, but knows that sigh Jared lets out is one of contentment. 

He smiles and tosses another pancake on the plate. He knows this is a side of Jared no one else gets to see. Through the long days on set, weekends at conventions, interviews and press junkets, Jared is energetic and full of humor, serious when its called for but a giant puppy the rest of the time. And while they’re both genuine in their public lives – neither of them believe in putting on a fake persona for fans or any of that crap – they each keep a part of themselves  _ to _ themselves. Jensen knows he’s fortunate that Jared chooses to share that private side with him. 

So he respects this soft, quiet side of Jared. More often than not on a Sunday morning at home together, they don’t speak. They start their day just like this, quiet and together, with a softness no one else ever gets to see – not even their parents and siblings. It’s just for them. 

Jensen scoops out the last pancake from the pan, turns off the stove and divides up the bacon between the two plates. He balances the two plates in one hand, grabs his own mug of coffee, and makes his way across the living room. 

They settle in and eat their meal, both of them watching the birds and squirrels flitter and scurry around the yard and in the trees just beyond. Once they’ve both finished and set their empty plates down on the coffee table in front of them, Jared reaches out and takes Jensen’s hand, twining their fingers together where they rest in the space between the two chairs while bringing his mug up to sip the last half of his coffee. 

Mugs both drained, Jared sits up and collects all their dishes, carrying them out to the kitchen where he starts washing them and cleaning up the mess from cooking. 

Jared’s drying the last of the plates when Jensen comes up behind him, sliding his arms around his slim waist, fingers slipping just under his t-shirt and coming to rest on the warm skin of his belly. Jared reaches up to set the plate on the stack in the cupboard, tosses the towel on the counter and lets his arms drop and his hands cover Jensen’s. 

Jensen leans up to mouth at the side of Jared’s neck, pressing in closer until there’s no space left between them. Jared lets out a soft sigh as he tilts his neck back and to the side, allowing more room for Jensen to lave at sensitive skin under his lips. Jensen can feel how Jared melts into him, relaxing into the attention. 

It’s not long before Jared stands up straight, taking back the slight weight he’d been leaning against Jensen, takes his hand and leads them back up the stairs to the bedroom. Jensen follows easily. 

The bedroom is dim, the curtains still drawn. It’s nearing mid-morning, so the sun is filtering through the drapes, casting a warm glow on both the room and them. Jared drops Jensen’s hand and turns around to face him. He smiles gently, just the barest hint of dimples, and strokes a hand across Jensen’s jaw while looking him straight in the eye. He lets his hand trail down over Jensen’s shoulder, his arm and wrist, then reaches to the hem of his shirt, his other hand joining in tugging the fabric up. Jensen lifts his arms with the shirt and lets Jared pull it up and off. It makes a soft fluttering sound as it comes to rest on the carpet. Jensen repeats the same movements, pulling the t-shirt up and off Jared’s long frame, sending it to join his own shirt on the floor. 

They step in toward each other, pressing together, warm skin against warm skin. Jared slides his hand around Jensen’s neck to the back of his head, fingers lightly scratching at the short hair there, smiling again as he leans forward to press their lips together. 

They kiss slowly, gently, taking their time. Jensen tastes the mix of syrup and coffee with a distant hint of mint at first, the flavor slowly subsiding until all that’s left is just Jared, just the way he likes it best. Jared’s hands wander unhurriedly, leaving shivery trails of warmth across Jensen’s shoulders and back, making their way to his soft waist before his fingers dip just under the elastic of Jensen’s favorite, worn-soft, cotton shorts. 

He deepens their kissing then, his tongue plunging deeper into Jensen’s mouth, inhaling so his chest presses out against Jensen’s as his lips move, still languidly, but with more force now. He tugs the fabric at Jensen’s waist and slides them downward, over his hips and the curve of his ass to his thighs before letting them go to fall the rest of the way to the floor on their own. 

Jensen reaches down to the back of Jared’s thighs, drawing his palms up over the firm roundness of Jared’s ass before hooking his thumbs in Jared’s elastic waistband. He tugs, quicker and harder than Jared had, until he can release the fabric to let Jared’s sleep pants fall to his ankles. 

Jared pulls his mouth away, stepping backward and pulling his foot out of the tangle of his pants while grabbing Jensen’s hands in his to pull him forward. They move together toward the bed, Jared sinking down to sitting and pulling Jensen the last steps forward until he stands in the vee of Jared’s legs. Jared gazes up at Jensen, eyes locked, as his hands inch up Jensen’s torso, his thumbs tracing parallel lines up the center of his chest until they find his nipples. Jared’s hands stop there, his thumbs brushing across the already hard peaks – Jared’s always had a thing for how sensitive Jensen’s nipples are, loves what playing with them does to Jensen. This morning is no different, because as soon as the tips of Jared’s thumbs start flicking back and forth, Jensen’s breath catches and his skin breaks out in goose bumps as a shiver runs through him. Jared smiles up at him, that sly grin that would make anyone fall in love with him. Jensen smirks back, then slides his own hands across the length of Jared’s arms to his neck, then up into his hair where he grips and tugs, slowly wrenching Jared’s head backward and making him suck in a quick breath. Jensen knows how to push buttons, too. 

Jared pulls his head forward, Jensen still gripping his hair so it makes him pull harder, then latches his lips onto Jensen’s left nipple. He sucks and flicks his tongue across the hard bud of flesh, his thumb still working at his right nipple so Jensen stretches and shivers, waves of pleasure forcing his body to move closer. 

His dick is rock hard now, and pressing against the soft patch of hair on Jared’s chest. It’s a tickling, nearly infuriating kind of friction and Jensen can’t stop his hips from rolling forward to get more. He feels like he could come from just this, in just a few minutes, but he’s sure Jared has other ideas. So he tugs at Jared’s hair again, and Jared pulls off his nipple with a wet pop. He looks up at Jensen, mouth parted slightly, lips wet and red, the heat behind his eyes stoking the fire in Jensen’s belly higher. 

Jensen leans down, pressing his lips to Jared’s as he pushes forward, forcing Jared to lay back on the bed and following him down, Jared’s legs spreading to let Jensen slot in place on top of him. 

Jensen feels their cocks line up, both of them searing hot, and he gives a thrust of his hips, friction forcing a low moan from both of them, the sound getting tangled up in their mouths with their tongues. He starts a slow rhythm, dragging their dicks together with each forward and backward motion. He keeps it up for a few minutes, until Jared is breathless and pushing at Jensen’s shoulder, feet pushing on the bed to move himself backward. 

Jensen sits up on his knees, one hand lightly stroking up and down his own cock, and watches as Jared makes a dive for the drawer in the nightstand, grabs the bottle of lube and settles back against the pillows. 

Jared slicks up his fingers, spreads his legs, then reaches down to rub at his hole. He circles a few times, then plunges two fingers inside, pressing in past the second knuckle in one smooth movement. Jensen watches, eyes darting between the fingers sliding in and out of Jared’s tight, pink hole, and Jared’s face, head tilted back, eyes closed, breath coming out in shallow, quick pants. 

It’s not more than a minute before Jared is pushing in a third finger, spreading his legs impossibly wider, hips rolling up to meet the thrusts of his own hand. Jensen has frozen in place, hand wrapped tightly around his dick, mouth watering at the sight of this stunningly beautiful man he gets to share a life with. 

He’s jolted from his stupor by Jared’s hand wrapping around his wrist and tugging at him. Jensen gets with the program quickly, moving into place between Jared’s legs as Jared strokes up and down Jensen’s cock a few times, spreading lube around. 

Then Jared’s legs are wrapped around Jensen’s waist, and Jensen his lining up the head of his dick with Jared’s hole and pressing in slowly. The tight squeeze of the muscles has Jensen letting out a huff of air, clenching his eyes shut. 

Jared worms his long arms around their bodies, hands gripping Jensen’s ass. His fingers dig into the flesh and he pulls, forcing Jensen inside Jared faster. Jensen bottoms out quickly, balls resting against Jared’s ass. He stops, leans down to kiss Jared, threading his fingers into the long strands of his hair, tangling and tugging. 

Jared gets impatient again, still kissing while tugging at Jensen ass and pushing his hips up. Jensen starts moving, pulling out almost all the way before sliding steadily back in, a shiver running up his spine. He starts slow, steady, but with Jared’s urging he speeds up and starts fucking Jared with quick snaps of his hips, feeling Jared’s breath catch with each inward stroke. 

Their pace picks up until Jensen his slamming his cock into Jared, the slapping sound of their flesh meeting filling the room, drowning out their gasps and guttural groans. 

It doesn’t drag on, as often happens, soon Jared’s reaching down between their stomachs and wrapping his hand around his own dick, stroking himself in time with Jensen’s thrusts. Then he’s coming, his body tensing, eyes clenched shut, mouth open as he shoots onto both their bellies. Jensen fucks him through it, holding on as long as he can until the tight grip of Jared’s ass is pulling his own orgasm out of him, coming in hot spurts inside Jared with a drawn out, long grunting pushing up from his throat. 

Their mouths meet again, kissing long and slow through their panting breath. Then Jensen wraps his arms under Jared’s shoulders and pulls them both on their sides, bodies still tangled together. Jared reaches behind him and tugs the duvet up over them, and they settle back on the bed. 

They both drift off back to sleep in a few minutes, still wrapped up in each other. They’ll wake up in time for lunch. Maybe then they’ll get dressed. 


End file.
